Noel
by Maladroit
Summary: It's a Celena romance story ... its around Christmas and she meets a boy who will change her life forever in so many different ways ... sucky summary, plz R&R don't know if i should continue


Chapter 1  
  
It was the first of December . only 25 days until my favorite day of the year. Christmas. How I loved it so much, you would never know. The only thing different this year is that I would finally spend a happy Christmas with my brother. It has been a few months since the Great War and I've finally returned to my normal self.  
  
I sat in front of the fireplace reading one of my mother's books while Allen argued with Gaddess about some sort of posting out in Fannellia. I tried to drown out his yelling with the warmth of the fire upon my face. I always loved being warm when it was cold outside, that's why I hated the summer . it was too hot.  
  
"I just can't leave her here all alone! I won't return until Christmas Eve, there is just no way I could leave her alone during this month . or even just leaving her alone is out of the question!"  
  
"Allen, this is the first job we've had in months, I've gotta keep a roof over my head and food on my plate! If you don't come, we'll go without you and you'll end up on the streets because you couldn't pay the mortgage for this place!" Gaddess shouted back.  
  
I sighed slightly; I hated hearing those two argue. They were the best of friends, but when they fought -which was a lot- it just well . pissed me off. I stood up, flattening out my dress and walked up to the two, telling them how I felt about this big "ordeal".  
  
"Allen, go to your job I could just stay with Millerna for a few weeks and when you come back we'll spend Christmas here together. Millerna is my best friend, I'm sure she won't mind."  
  
"Celena, that's a brilliant idea!" exclaimed Gaddess.  
  
He grabbed me and hugged me. He was a little too affectionate with me sometimes, it bothered me but I knew it was only joking around. I was just afraid Allen thought we had something going on. I wouldn't be with Gaddess if my life depended on it.  
  
"Well . I'll talk to Millerna tonight when we go there for dinner. But first of all, I know I'm going to end up going anyways, so Celena when you're with Millerna or one of the housekeepers, whomever, please stay with them at all time. When you're out in the market place do not going into restaurants, pubs, and stores without that person. However, above all you must be with that person at all time. I don't want you out on the streets all alone. There are men out there that would take any chance at all to get with you, and robbers and-"  
  
"Allen I understand!" I interrupted.  
  
"Celena, I'm just trying to protect you." I sighed.  
  
He was always "trying to protect me". I could never get a break from him or one of the maids or his soldiers. Someone was always keeping an eye on me, making sure I didn't get into trouble or something bad might happen. I just wanted my normal carefree brother.  
  
Well to be perfectly honest I felt like people were smothering me. Wherever I went someone was always saying, 'I'm just trying to protect you'. Well, I've been reading a lot . a lot of fiction of course; and a lot of romance. Every time I read those stories always I think to myself 'how am I suppose to find 'love' when so many people around me to keep it away?'  
  
Yes that's right. I wanted to love someone and be loved by someone. I wanted to live a normal life like any other girl my age. But instead, I have this wall around me because my brother claims he knows what's best for me. I loved my brother . but I also hated him.  
  
****  
  
A few days passed by, my brother decided to go on that 'trip' as I stayed with Princess Millerna in the castle. It was nice having a small bit of freedom, though not a lot. Being me, I tried to find any excuse to get out of the castle. Finally, one night I decided I was going to sneak out. I needed fresh air and I needed to see the people and just look around. I wanted to see what had changed since the last Christmas I had. I wanted to see all of the decorations and presents and how people loved to shop early and late . I just felt the urge to re-live those moments again.  
  
Walking out into the streets, I noticed that there weren't as many people there during the night as it was in day. I knew I wasn't safe, but I decided that since I was out of the castle I might as well make use of it.  
  
I must have walked down the streets for what seemed like hours. Many of the restaurants were still open, and so were some of the shops. However, they were closing in about five minutes or so. But when I started down a certain street, which had a particular pub in it, I couldn't help but follow the music. It was Irish music.  
  
Looking into the windows, I saw many people dancing and enjoying themselves. The Christmas decorations were everywhere making it seem like a safe and warm place to stay. I watched everything, from the musicians to the people . but what caught my eye was this boy who was obviously a bartender there. He was the most handsome boy I had ever seen. He had blonde hair so blonde it was almost white, his skin was pale though you could tell there was a reason for it. It didn't look like he got out a lot. He wore a white, baggy shirt that showed he was quite skinny seeing how loose it was on him. The boy had a little scar coming from the side of his eye, but it did not bother me what so ever.  
  
What I loved the most about him was his smile, his smile showed true happiness and I haven't seen that in a long time. However, he mostly smiled when this little girl sitting on a stool next to him would talk to him. It looked as though he shared a great interest with her.  
  
Breaking away from my thoughts, I shivered realizing my black coat was unbuttoned. I quickly buttoned it up and put my hands together, rubbing them to make some form of heat. If I had the courage, I would have walked in there but I couldn't. Something was keeping me back so I decided to walk around some more.  
  
About ten minutes had passed since I saw the boy in the pub. I found myself in front of a toy store. I stood there, watching the train go around in circles and the lights making a beautiful Christmas scene with the small statues. Small teddy bears of every color surrounded the Christmas scene, making it all the more special. What pulled me away from scene was when a little girl came running up to it, right next to me.  
  
"Daddy, daddy! Look, that's what I want for Christmas! That teddy bear!"  
  
I looked at the window to see what she was pointing at. She happened to be pointing at a fair sized, brown teddy bear. I looked back down at the little girl, her nose right up against the glass; I laughed because that was how I used to be. However, I then realized who she was . she was that little girl who was with that boy. I slowly turned around to see that boy standing behind us. He seemed slightly nervous has he placed his right hand on the elbow of his left arm.  
  
"Sorry about that . she scares people a lot when she does things like that," his voice was soft and had an easy flow to it.  
  
"I-it's all right. I used to be like that too. Oh, sorry I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Celena," he smiled slightly.  
  
"That's a beautiful name, Celena. My name is Noel."  
  
A/N: Sorry to just leave you guys there, this is my first attempt at sorta of a Christmas themed story. It's really short, but the next chapter will be longer. Please review if you want more, this story is planned out I just want to know if you guys want more so you HAVE to Review. Thanks!  
  
=Maladroit= 


End file.
